icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2007-08 MJHL Season
League Notes The Southeast Blades are sold, and relocated to Beausejour, retaining the Blades name. Regular Season This is a list of Manitoba Junior Hockey League Standings for the 2007-08 season. Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA P Addison Selkirk Steelers 62 44 12 1 5 260 168 94 Winnipeg Saints 62 45 14 1 2 345 191 93 Winnipeg South Blues 62 38 17 5 2 260 228 83 Winkler Flyers 62 33 23 2 4 235 224 72 Beausejour Blades 62 7 50 1 4 165 400 19 Sher-Wood Portage Terriers 62 42 15 0 5 278 188 89 Waywayseecappo Wolverines 62 37 23 1 1 302 210 76 Dauphin Kings 62 32 28 2 0 241 239 66 Swan Valley Stampeders 62 25 28 5 4 219 273 59 OCN Blizzard 62 22 36 4 0 204 272 48 Neepawa Natives 62 16 40 4 2 172 288 38 Playoffs Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff ::Anavet Cup Championship ::::: Portage lost to Humboldt Broncos (SJHL) 4-games-to-none ::::::::::see 2008 Anavet Cup In Season Awards *Player of the Week *Players of the Month CJAHL World Junior A Challenge :::::::::see 2007 World Junior A Challenge CJAHL Prospects Game ::::::::::see 2007 CJAHL Prospects Game MJHL Prospects Game Through the opening 20 minutes goaltenders Jordan Dreger and Dezsi Wiens kept the game scoreless. In the second period, Steven Shamanski's point shot found it's way through traffic to give the Sher-Wood Division a 1-0 lead. 30 seconds later Andrew Lefebvre deflected a shot in to tie the game. Eli Halcrow gave Addison the lead. Sher-Wood tied the game at the 9:28 mark of period when Kory Kimpinski scored. The teams then changed goalies. The first shot Jayme Janzen faced was a Shane Luke wrist shot that clipped his trapper and fell into the Addison net. In the last half of the third, Sher-Wood scored three times, twice by Myles Stevens, and a single by Matt Bailey. Game Stars were Jordan Smith for Addison and Sher-Wood's Stevens. Lineups: (I) injured, did not play Skills Competition All-Star Game Sean Collins proved to be a driving force in Sher-Wood's 15-9 victory over Addison, scoring four goals and assisting on another. Jason Bowles and Dustin Kimber added two each, with singles going to Riley Nixdorf, Ryan Cornforth, Mike Audino, Luke Stokotelny, Cam McGeough, Carter Davis, and Eric Delong. Scoring for Addison were Stefan Schneider, Adam Pleskach, and Drew Ellement with a pair each, Jordan Mirwaldt, Matt Gingera, and Dan Watt added singles. Game Stars were Collins for Sher-Wood and Pleskach for Addison. Lineups: (T) traded, did not play League Leaders Scoring Leaders Awards CJAHL Award All-Star Teams First All-Star Team Jeremy Dawes • Matt Gingera • Bryan Kauk Portage Terriers • Winnipeg Saints • Dauphin Kings Jason Gray • Brock Turner Winnipeg South Blues • Waywayseecappo Wolverines Gavin McHale Portage Terriers Second All-Star Team Russ Payne • Adam Pleskach • Sean Collins Selkirk Steelers • Selkirk Steelers • Waywayseecappo Wolverines Drew Ellement • A.J. Spiller Winnipeg South Blues • Portage Terriers Alan Armour Selkirk Steelers Rookie All-Star Team Scholarships References *Manitoba Junior Hockey League *Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame *Hockey Hall of Fame *http://www.hockeydb.com/ *Winnipeg Free Press Archives *Brandon Sun Archives Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons